Love Will Find A Way
by Santana Naya Lopez
Summary: After Emily falls into the pool before a swim meet and cracks her head open, the girls  all four  must realise that the bonds of bestfriends are stronger when love is included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and a week, but I've decided to write a new story, a SPEMANARIA, yeahh, I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm sick I know… (: but still it's all good, anyway, R&R, love you all  
>Bekah xox<strong>

Emily looked up at her 3 best friends just before her race, they were holding up signs saying 'Go Em, You can do this and Kick their asses!' She laughed at Hanna's sign the most, she heard her name being announced and hopped up onto the block, she pulled her goggles over her eyes and fell into the pool.  
>-We all froze when Emily fell into the pool, and then we heard a thump as she hit the bottom of it. I jumped up and ran towards the mass of water and then dove into it, I heard Aria and Hanna calling out to me, but all I could think of was Emily, and if she was alright. I opened my eyes and saw her dark hair, I swam over to it and pulled Emily up and broke the surface, out of breath. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled us both over to the ladder.<br>-Aria and I ran down to the pool as soon as Spencer dove in, we were waiting behind the ladder and pulled them both up, Emily had hit her head on the bottom of the pool, the coach still hadn't called an ambulance, so Aria dialled 911, and told them to come to the school pool. Spencer began CPR and Emily started to cough up water, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Spencer pulled Emily's goggles off and looked down into her dark brown eyes, and smiled like a moron.  
>-Hanna and I shared a look and smiled at Spencer and Emily, having their 'moment'. We heard paramedics all around us, but all we could do was stare at each other smiling like kids on Christmas. The paramedics pulled Emily up and took her out into the ambulance, we followed them out and asked if we could go with them too, they nodded and we climbed into the back of the ambulance. Spencer held Emily's right hand, Hanna held her left and I wrapped my arm around Hanna. The trip to the hospital was quiet, and quick. They pulled her into the ER, we followed them in and were told to wait in the waiting room.<p>

_

**So, yeah thats the beginning, let me know if you want me to keep writing it. (: love Bekahj xox**


	2. I love you

**MUAHAHA i am back! umm, so i have gotten some nice reviews, and i am going to fix up the P.O.V problems, so first, it will be Spencers P.O.V then Hanna and then Aria. Emily slipped when she was getting on the block, sorry i didnt make that clear, i havn't had much sleep lately and SPEMANARIA stands for all the girls, in a relationship :3 cute hey, anyway i think i've rambled enough to make your ears fall off, well not literally but, sorry.. anyway, part 2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>We were waiting when Emilys mom ran in, looking around frantically. She spotted us and ran over asking where Emily was. "Girls where is Emily? What happened to her? Is she okay?"  
>"She's in the ER at the moment, she slipped on the block and fell into the water, she hit her head."<br>"Spencer, tell her what else happened." Aria warned me  
>"Nothing." I shrugged<br>"She saved Emily, she dove into the pool and pulled her out." Hanna revealed  
>"Han-" I was interruped by Emilys mom<br>"You did that Spencer? Thankyou so much! You must come for dinner when Emily comes home." She babbled.  
>We were saved by the doctor coming in. "Who was it that jumped into the pool and pulled Miss Fields out of the water" I raised my hand.<br>"Well done, if you hadn't jumped in when you did she would've faced some serious brain damage."  
>"Can we go in and see her?" Ofcourse Hanna wanted to get straight to the point.<br>"Yes, but Mrs Fields would you please come to reception to fill out some forms."  
>She nodded and followed him down the hallway. We walked into Emilys room and her big brown eyes looked towards jus and locked with mine instantly. She broke into a Cheshire Cat style smile. We all smiled and walked over to the bed and sat with her. There was an awkward silence and then Hanna broke he silence<br>"Em, what the HELL happened?" We all sighed and rolled our eyes.  
>"I slipped, no big deal." She shrugged<br>"Em, you NEVER slip on the block, you're more confident there than on the ground."  
>She sighed. I slid my hand into her hand and smiled knowing she wasn't telling the truth.<br>"Em, come on tell us."  
>"Paige told me that if I didnt thow the meet she's tell everyone I forced myself on her." A single tear fell down Emilys beautiful tanned cheek. I wiped her tear away and clenched my fist.<br>"What? Why would she do that?" Hanna growled  
>"She's started dating Ben."<br>"But Em, thats not fair! Why would she do that?" Aria questioned Emily  
>"Because Ben brings out the worst in everyone."<br>"Hanna, thats not fair."  
>"Aria he deserves it!"<br>"Guys, can we just not talk about Ben."  
>"Sorry Emily." Hanna and Aria both looked sheepish.<br>"Anyway, what do you remember?"  
>"Umm not alot really, I remember "slipping" and i remember falling in and hitting the water, and then that was it. Then I woke up and looked into Spencers eyes." Hanna and Aria both shared a look and grinned. "What?"<br>"Oh nothing Emily." I was observing their playful banter and I wished that we were closer, no not closer, i mean-  
>"Spence- SPENCER!" I was shaken out of my thoughts by Hanna "What?"<br>"We asked if you anted some coffee. we're going to get some."  
>I smiled "Yeah that'd be great thanks." They smiled and left.<br>"So Em, hows your head?"  
>"It hurts a little, but I'm alright." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. " Em, I need to tell you something, really important."<br>"Sure, whats up?"  
>"I- I love you Em."<br>"Aww Spence, I love you too!"  
>"No, Em, I don't mean it like that, I mean I love you."<br>Emily looked down and sighs before asking me to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? (: Lemme knoww<br>xox  
>Bekah<strong>


End file.
